


[NotFic][Podfic] Hawk and His Eye

by Hangebokhan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dude Bro language, Gen, Notfic, Out of Character, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hangebokhan/pseuds/Hangebokhan
Summary: I love the idea of Harry being an animagus Hawk and Clint finding him. They go through their lives together, no one ever knowing that Hawk is anything more than a normal, if scarily intelligent, hawk. Harry is Hawk, and Clint is Eye, together, they are HAWKEYE!





	[NotFic][Podfic] Hawk and His Eye

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Qc55pHJF5Rh1bU8meBqL9HeiJSuDht-J) | **Size:** 18 MB | **Duration:** 18:23




End file.
